


Stars Shining Bright

by ComposerEgg



Series: Burn them down (Recreate me) [twewytober 2020] [3]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/pseuds/ComposerEgg
Summary: You are fashioned from the collective Soul of the city you are.
Series: Burn them down (Recreate me) [twewytober 2020] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951315
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Stars Shining Bright

**Author's Note:**

> [TWEWYTOBER Day 3: Fashion](https://retwewy.tumblr.com/post/630682838343319552/)
> 
> Shibuya is a person and she loves the twewy kids, you can't change my mind

You are fashioned from the collective Soul of the city you are. Splashes of color, vibrant in the air, flowing free as you search for those with high Imagination. Those to whom your heart you will share. Gifts to the talent, the skill, the stars who will shine and bring more life into your being.

Fashion is what you are known for. Styles and designs just as varied as the people you keep. 

You love being yourself, passion poured into the creations you inspire. 

The two girls, Shiki and Eri, friends to your Composer, friends to your Favored. Favored themselves, though not quite as much. (They did not save you, but they saved Neku, taught him to grow, and for that, they are still Favored, important, just as integral as he was himself). They design, create, have grown.

You want to keep them. Hope they will not leave.

Their futures are bright, and you know, as you twirl around them and sing them the Song of your inspiration, that they will call you home, and make you beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Writing Tumblr](https://composereggwrites.tumblr.com/), where you can find info about my writing and get in contact with me!
> 
> If you liked this, check out my other fics and drop me a comment below, I love feedback! 
> 
> [For statements about transformative works based on mine and concrit, check out my profile page linked here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/profile)  
> (summary: I love it all)
> 
> [For info about my twewy discord server (including rules accessible outside the server itself) check out this link!](https://composeregg.tumblr.com/post/185734395826/)


End file.
